


Babe on Board

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Arguing, AvLand Mission 10, BAMF Peggy Carter, Community: avland, Dorks, Drabble, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Fics for Pics, Five Year Mission, For Science!, Friendship, Gen, Missions, Other, Outer Space, POV Female Character, POV Peggy Carter, Picspam, Science, Science Fiction, Space Flight, Space Opera, Star Trek References, Team, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, pre-SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard is excited about space travel. Peggy is...less excited than he is.</p><p>For avland Mission 10: Challenge #14: Genre Swap aka<b> Space Opera!Agent Carter</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe on Board

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by those "Baby on Board" things you see in cars. Y'all feel me.
> 
> Comments, etc, are of course appreciated!!!

  
[](http://imgur.com/yK2raeZ)

* * *

"You want to send me _where_?" Peggy exclaims, well aware she sounds like she's shrieking. Before Howard musters his answer, she hears Thompson's sigh in the background. 

" _Space,_ Peggy! Space!" Howard shouts, that crazy look in his eye as he thrusts his hands into the air, as though he's just realized the meaning of life or something equally marvelous. 

_He probably thinks he has,_ she groans internally. 

Not that space _wasn't_ marvelous, but space could just...remain where it was. She felt no need to mess with it. Howard, of course, feels the need to mess with anything he can. 

"This is...this is the new frontier! The greatest possibilities, everything, just _everything,_ just _imagine!!!_ Space!!!" he continues exclaiming, and she forces herself not to smile though she does enjoy seeing him enthused. She enjoys it more when it doesn't require anything exorbitantly generous of her.

"You _do_ realize we still have to deal with Hydra, yes?"

"The Russians, Peg, the _Russians_ are going to space!"

She clenches her jaw. 

"Come on, Peg! You're the best I got! The best _we_ got! You _gotta_ be on board for this!" he begs, actually going so far as to kneel on the wooden floor a couple of feet from her, his hands together as though he's praying, and Peggy realizes she's not going to find a way out of this. 

"He's got a point, Carter," Thompson says with that horridly satisfied tone of his, nodding at her. "You _are_ the best we got."

"All the more reason you don't want to keep me here," she sneers back at him, looking at him for only as brief a moment as she can manage before turning her gaze back down at Howard.

"I'm _not_ going alone. You're sending Agent Sousa with me," she declares.


End file.
